How To Be A Teacher's Pet
by rebelliousangel94
Summary: Sasori has to teach Deidara a lesson about his behavior towards his elders. YAOI! LEMON! Don't like-Don't read. I was asked to incorporate a brick, apple, and school into this story by a friend. R&R. No flames! It's my first so be nice to it.


"No,no,no!" Screamed the long blonde haired Akatsuki member.

"Goddammit Deidara," screamed back the red haired puppet master. "Look at all this shit lying around! You've got week old clay drying in the corners. Clean it up!" Sasori waved his arms, indicating the clay dust and hardened masses of half finished projects.

Deidara, who was throwing a tantrum like a fiver year old in the middle of his room, grabbed a clay brick off the pile he had been experimenting with as bombs to replace in building walls, and hurled it at Sasori's head. It flew past him, shattering against the wall.

"I said 'No!'" Deidara repeated. "This is my work! A true artist doesn't throw anything away!"

"But they throw it at people's heads?" Sasori's sarcasm had a mean bite to it. Deidara's eyes filled with hurt. Why did Sasori always have to be so mean? Well he was nice sometimes, but that was only when they were alone for…

"That's it. Get up Deidara." Sasori commanded in his authorative voice. Everyone in the Akatsuki knew that was Sasori's mad voice.

"Why? Where are we going?" Deidara hesitantly got up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He was glad Sasori wasn't pestering him to clean his room anymore, but he knew Sasori well enough to know he was going to get "punished" for pissing off the puppet master.

"Somewhere I can teach you a lesson on your behavior towards your elders." Sasori answered, grabbing Deidara's wrist tightly and pulled him out of his room, out of headquarters. Deidara tried to ignore the malicious twinkle in Sasori's eyes and they tramped into a nearby wood.

Because Sasori decided to walk, it took two hours through the woods to get to the old broken-down schoolhouse in the dead center of the prison of trees. Due to it's nearly-impossible-to-get-to location, the building had been shut down several years prior.

Sasori silently slipped in past the shards of a shattered window with Deidara right behind him. Their footsteps echoed throughout the hallowed halls. The puppet stopped under a sign that said 3-A and walked in as if he had belonged in the small classroom his whole life.

"Um..Sasori?" Deidara asked nervously.

"Teacher." Sasori stated, writing so on the chipping blackboard. "When we're in here, you shall call me teacher. Is that understood?" Sasori's eyes were stern and unyielding on Deidara's.

"Yes…Teacher." The artist didn't like where the situation was headed already. Then again, maybe Sasori's punishment would be that kind of "punishment".

"Stand up Deidara-kun." Deidara stood up and walked towards Sasori who was now sitting on top of the desk. The red head grasped the first button of Deidara's Akatsuki cloak.

"You know coats aren't allowed in class." Sasori's grin stretched from ear to ear as he ripped the button's open one by one until the black and red material fell lithely down Deidara's shoulders to the floor.

Deidara shivered as Sasori stared at the fine muscles under his fishnet shirt, his hip bones outlined by the short black shorts clinging to his thighs.

"Mmm..That's better Deidara-kun." Sasori licked his lips noisily, letting Deidara know that he had chosen his rarer form of "punishment". "Are you ready to start you lesson?"

Deidara nodded once, leaning in to kiss the puppet. Instead of meeting Sasori's lips, a piece of chalk was pressed against his lips. Deidara looked up in confusion. Did he get the message wrong? He looked up in time to see Sasori's small smile grace his childlike face.

"Your first lesson is to write the classroom rules in your best penmanship on the chalkboard." Deidara, no longer sure of Sasori's intent, grabbed the chalk and walked to the board, poising his hand on the cool, smooth surface.

"I will never disobey Sasori." The puppet master dictated. With barely a sound, Sasori unbuttoned his cloak, letting it drop to the floor on top of Deidara's.

Hearing the fabric whoosh-flop to the ground, Deidara hastily wrote the five words, hand shaking from lust and fear. He hadn't gotten the message wrong.

"Sasori turned to face the board, still standing next to the desk. "That's not your best penmanship now is it Dei-dei-kun?" Deidara's body shuddered in want as he heard the playful nickname.

"What? Are you going to make me write it over and over again until your satisfied Teach-er?" Deidara angrily accentuated the last word.

Sasori chuckled a short laugh. "Of course my dear artist. Aren't you all about perfection? Now write it again." Sasori knew he had hit Deidara's main point of arguing. The blonde was such a perfectionist.

Deidara wrote it again in his perfect handwriting, only to be discouraged by his "teacher".

"Again."

"Are you kidding me?! The only other person with better handwriting than me is Itachi, so don't tell me my hand-" deidara was cut off as Sasori stood behind him, his arm snaked around the blonde's waist.

"You're holding it all wrong." Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear, nuzzling the younger one's neck. Sasori's other hand grabbed Deidara's wrist so hard the boy gave a yelp of pain and dropped the chalk, snapping it in two. Sasori's hand that was around Deidara's waist slipped between the blonde's skin and black forearm with his free hand.

"Unh…Sasori!" Deidara moaned into the chalkboard. Sasori squeezed the burning skin underneath his hand in agitation.

"That's Teacher to you, you naughty boy." Sasori growled seductively. The puppet briefly reveled in the whimper from Deidara as he removed his hand from the boy's shorts. He spun Deidara around, lifting his other hand next to the previously imprisoned one above his blonde head.

Deidara moaned loudly as Sasori mashed his pelvis against his. Sasori thrust his tongue into the wet cave of Deidara's moaning mouth, hips moving in small circles, their growing needs becoming more of an apparent strain on their shorts.

"Lesson 2," Sasori panted as he broke the kiss for well need air. "How to be a teacher's pet." Sasori let go of Deidara's hands and pushed him to his knees. Deidara knowing full well what to do, removed Sasori's shorts and started licking the throbbing member. Deidara nipped playfully at the head, growing harder every time the blonde's lips graced it.

Sasori's moan vibrated his whole body as Deidara took the red-head's full length deep into his throat. Sasori pulled the elastic band from Deidara's golden hair, his hands twisting into fistfuls of the strands.

"Oh fuck Deidara!" Sasori cried, pushing Deidara's face into his crimson curls. Deidara inhaled the sweet scent emanating from Sasori's body through his nose. He knew this was one of Sasori's favorite things to do. Any other person doing this would surely have choked on the puppet's length. The little shudder-sigh and the warmness that spilled down Deidara's throat were the only signs of Sasori's release.

"So do I get to be you pet now?" Deidara smiled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Not quite." Sasori pulled Deidara up by his chin, licking the stray liquid from the artist's face. Deidara's hands ran over the smooth planes of Sasori's wooden chest. Lips hungrily grasping each other, tongues intertwining. Sasori lifted the netting of Deidara's shirt over his head and flung it towards the growing pile of fabric. Sasori started licking and biting the base of the blondes' neck, one hand groping Deidara's ass, the other hand lightly scratching the boy's hardened nipples.

"On my desk Deidara-kun." Sasori pulled away, admiring the love bites he had just made. Deidara shimmied out of his shorts, blushing deep red as Sasori's eyes scanned his lower region. Sasori placed his cool hands on Deidara's warm shoulders and pushed him backwards until his lower back bumped the edge of the desk.

The blonde artist clambered on top of the desk, abandoned papers crinkling in protest. Sasori climbed on top of Deidara, whose face was flushed in embarrassment.

"Hey. Don't worry Dei-dei-kun," Sasori lifted Deidara's legs, resting his calves on his sculpted shoulders. Sasori ran his hands down the outside of the boy's thighs, over them to the inside, to the hollow where limb connected to skin.

"Onegai Teacher! Stop tormenting me!" Deidara cried, his body visibly shaking with lust.

"Oh love," Sasori smiled sympathetically. "I'm not trying to torment you. If you want it that badly than you shall have it." With that said, the puppet mast slid his hands under Deidara's ass and plunged into the blonde's hot, tight core.

"Aah!" Deidara screamed as he felt his muscles fully sheath Sasori. Fresh tears trickled from his eyes. Sasori waited for Deidara's muscles to relax before slowly moving out, leaving just the tip in, before slamming back in. "Fuck…you're so tight!" Sasori complained, his mind spinning.

Deidara reached up and cupped Sasori's face between his hands. Their lips crushed like flower petals as Sasori continued to slam into Deidara. Deidara couldn't help letting his moans of pleasure slip past his and Sasori's thrashing tongues.

Finding his lover's hands caught in his hair, the puppet master had wrapped a hand around Deidara's cock and started pumping him in time to his thrusts. Deidara broke the kiss for air, draping his arm over his eyes. He could feel the seat dripping down his back, making the papers stick to the feverish skin.

"Ahn! Teacher!" Deidara clutched the side of the desk as Sasori picked up his pace. Sasori could feel Deidara's walls tightening around his phallus as he pushed him closer to the edge. Each gasp and groan ebbed Sasori on faster until they were both struggling for breath- Sasori because of the euphoria of the whole situation and Deidara because of the puppet master slamming into his prostate over and over.

"Unh! Hah..teach..er.." Deidara's abdomen pooled with heat as he neared his release. "I think I'm going to…AH SASORI!" Deidara shattered, coming all over Sasori's hand and chest, stars filling his vision.

Sasori, hearing his blonde lover's sensual cry, followed shortly after with two thrustful slams. Deidara winced at the sound of suction his ass made when Sasori slowly pulled out. He watched with orgasm hazed eyes as Sasori licked his essence off his fingers, then carefully wiped what was left on his chest with a piece of paper.

After cleaning the two of them up, Sasori layed on his side next to the artist, pulling him into his sanded chest, kissing his forehead lightly. "Have you learned you lesson Deidara-kun?" The authorative voice was back, but was that sarcasm Deidara heard in Sasori's voice? The blonde nodded, fingers tracing the wood grains that made up Sasori's chest.

"Good. So are you going to clean you room when we get home?" Deidara hesitated. Home? Right now, against Sasori's skin, seemed like the only place on earth at the moment. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"Good boy." Sasori smiled and grabbed Deidara's hand, kissing the back of it like Deidara was some kind of princess. Deidara watched in fascination as Sasori turned his palm up, fingers facing the ceiling, and kissed the little mouth that was part of his hand.

The mouth opened up and licked Sasori's crimson lips. Sasori laughed a deep, throaty laugh and licked back. Deidara's face turned tomato red as Sasori proceeded to French kiss the Akatsuki's palm-mouth.

"S-so? Sasori?" Deidara stuttered, new feelings of want spreading through him.

"Hmm?" Sasori hummed, still kissing Deidara's palm.

"Ah…um…" It was hard to concentrate when Sasori's tongue was stuck in his palm. "Am I worthy of being your pet now?" Deidara suppressed a moan as Sasori removed his tongue, a trail of saliva connecting palm to mouth.

"Of course my love." Sasori bent his head to capture Deidara's real lips in a deep kiss.

* * *

"I don't think you can be my pet Dei-dei-kun." Sasori said.

The two had gotten dressed and were heading back to headquarters, hand in hand.

"What?!" Deidara screeched. Hadn't they just shared that intimate moment in the classroom where Sasori had so plainly said Deidara was his pet?! Deidara had gotten ink all over his back, but forgiven Sasori because he was his pet now.

"What?" Deidara repeated. "What did I do wrong?" Sasori laughed. "It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do."

"What? What didn't I do?" Deidara asked, eager to please.

"You didn't bring me an apple silly." Sasori smiled as he watched his lover's face go from confusion to embarrassment to lastly anger.

Sasori ran through the woods, screaming in laughter as Deidara ran after him, curse words flying from his mouth, reminding himself in his head to bring an apple next. Deidara would definitely make sure there was a next time. But for this time, Deidara remained a t peace in the woods, secretly indulging in Sasori's laughter and smile. It would all be covered by his "business face" once they reached headquarters. It as their little secret.

Once Deidara caught Sasori, he wrapped his arms tightly around the puppet's neck and kissed him fiercely. Kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you Teacher." Deidara said against Sasori's lips.

"I love you too pet." Sasori replied and kissed his artist.

* * *

Omg! It's finished! So cute!

I don't think Deidara ever did clean his room. Lol. All that "behavior lessons" wasn't enough Sasori-kun.

S: Are you saying I'm a bad teacher?

H: N-no. It's just that-

S: Because you wrote this fic. The only reason I'd be a bad teacher is if you wrote a bad fic.

H: I didn't write a bad fic! Take it back or I'll delete your name from the story and it'll be a Itaxdei!

S: Gasp! You wouldn't dare pair my artist with that blind fool!

H: Last I knew he belongs to the guy who created Naruto. Not me or you.

S: I must teach you better behavior towards your elders also. Let's get started with lesson 2 right away shall we?

H: What?!

S: (Evil grin)


End file.
